1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed toward a method for enhancing the wear resistance of an aluminum cylinder bore comprising laser alloying of the cylinder bore with selected precursors. The present invention is particularly well suited for enhancing the wear resistance in an aluminum block engine comprising aluminum cylinder bores.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Internal combustion engines comprise cylinder bores which receive reciprocating pistons. These cylinder bores are exposed to harsh environmental conditions, including friction and high temperatures. The harsh environmental conditions result in wear and/or corrosion, thereby reducing the effective life of the aluminum block engine.